Camp Rock Academy
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: What if Camp Rock was a boarding school instead of a camp? The drama will intensify as Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate Tess and all the other camp rockers are together all year. Smitchie and Naitlyn Second Camp Rock fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my mind works weirdly. I thought about Camp Rock, and decided I wanted to know what it would be like if it was a boarding school. I hope you like this and Lightening Love will be updated soon I promise. Okay this is a tiny bit like Zoey 101 at the beginning but it'll get better I promise. :D**

**XxXDrama QueenXxX **

**SmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlynSmitchieNaitlyn**

I walked up the stairs of C.R.A. Camp Rock Academy. A boarding school for aspiring musicians. It used to be a summer camp, but eventually became the school. Through the last four years I had tried to convince my mom to send me here. But until this point we couldn't afford it, she was now the new hospitality teacher. I know I thought it was weird that they had a hospitality class at a music school too. I smiled and looked around it was truly beautiful. (If you've seen Zoey 101, think PCA) I walked towards what I thought was the direction of my dorm, when a boy carrying a guitar crashed into me. I groaned and sat up, turning to glare at the boy.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I was trying to find Shane and-" he started rambling, and I laughed silencing him.

"Hi, I'm Nate" he said extending his hand. I smiled and shook it, taking in his appearance, a little short, brown eyes, curly brown hair, he looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I'm Mitchie and it's okay I'm new here and didn't know where I was going." I explained getting up. He smiled and took my schedule from me.

"Your in Vibe house, that's my dorm, I can show you where it is if you want" he offered I smiled and nodded, before gathering my stuff up and having him take one of my bags.

"Think of this as 'I'm sorry'" he said shrugging. I smiled and followed him listening intently as he showed me the different things we passed. We arrived at the dorm a few minutes later and he showed me the common room then led me towards my room.

"What's your room number?" he asked me, I looked at the sheet.

"Umm, 23" I said, he laughed.

"I'm in room 24 with my roommates Shane and Jason" he said. I stopped in my tracks.

"What your last name?" I asked, he gave me a confused glance.

"Bleu, why?" he asked back. My eyes bulged.

"And what's Shane's?" I asked, he gave me a slightly sad look.

"Grey, and yes I know what your going to say. We are connect 3. I guess it was to good to be true to have a friend that wasn't just playing with me" Nate mumbled the last part. I smiled and slapped his arm lightly.

"I'm not like that!" I exclaimed appalled at the thought.

"I was just curious. But how do stand all the girls, like screaming over you?" I asked. He gave a small amused laugh.

"The girls that have been here awhile don't scream anymore, they like stalk us but they don't scream. And we just get used to it. We came here cause our parents wanted us to have an actual education" Nate explained. I smiled and he led me inside to drop off his guitar.

"Hey Nate, what are you-" Shane stopped short seeing me. He immediately turned to Nate grinning.

"New girlfriend?" he asked and we both blushed.

"N-no, she just got here and she lives in the room next to us. I was showing her around." Nate explained clearly embarrassed. For being an international superstar he didn't like being the center of attention much.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie" I said extending my hand. He looked at it then grinned.

"I'm Shane, but I'm sure you know that" he said with a little too much attitude for my liking. He shook my hand and winked at me, which made me turn away in disgust. What a playboy.

"Umm, Nate can you show me my room?" I asked trying to get away from Shane's eyes, which were obviously checking me out. Nate noticed my tenseness and nodded leading me out of the room.

I walked into my room, it was amazing. Light purple walls, a bunk bed and a single bed. Two dressers and a big closet. I saw a door and walked over to it, opening it. I gasped and closed it immediately closed it. It lead directly to Shane and Nate's room.

"yea, sorry about that, I don't know why they put it in. Anyway I gotta go next door and keep Shane in line. But knock anytime you need me, okay?" he said giving me a small friendly hug, before leaving.

"Who are you?" I turned and saw two girls that were about my age.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie, you must be my roommates" I said politely.

"I'm Caitlyn and this is Ella" the first girl said. I smiled at both of them. We ended up talking the really late and became quick friends. I could tell this was going to be awesome.

**Okay short and kinda fillery, but I'll put the next one up tomorrow, if I get enough reviews.**

**Hope you like it! :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I really should be sleeping 'cause I have to be up at 7am tomorrow and babysit 'till 4pm, then go sell hot dogs for an SPCA fund raiser, then I have more babysitting all, night, and then finally I have volunteering and the SPCA at 9am Saturday...wow I'm busy LOL :D I hope you like this, I know the first chapter was kinda suckish, and I still have to update lightening love...so enough rambling on with the story.**

**I own nothing but my dreams of being Mrs. Nick Jonas**

_From last chappie_

"_yea, sorry about that, I don't know why they put it in. Anyway I gotta go next door and keep Shane in line. But knock anytime you need me, okay?" he said giving me a small friendly hug, before leaving._

"_Who are you?" I turned and saw two girls that were about my age._

"_Hi, I'm Mitchie, you must be my roommates" I said politely._

"_I'm Caitlyn and this is Ella" the first girl said. I smiled at both of them. We ended up talking the really late and became quick friends. I could tell this was going to be awesome._

"So how are you liking C.R.A?" Nate asked me as we sat at the ice cream parlor on campus. I smiled and sighed in content.

"It's amazing, the people are really nice, and everything is just...wow" she exclaimed beaming. Nate smiled and they continued to joke around, until Tess Tyler came up with a fake sugary sweet smile on.

"Hey Nate! How are you?" she almost purred, I involuntary shuddered at her fake seductive tone. Nate squirmed and look for something to pry her attention away from himself. I smiled and grabbed his arm, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Natey? When are you going to take me on that walk you promised?" I asked in a fake love-sick voice. He looked confused for a minute then caught on, smiling he picked up my hand lacing our fingers together.

"We can go right now sweetie" he said smiling in a love-sick manner as well. We stood up and Nate immediately dropped my hand and opted to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Bye Tess, have fun in class" he said in a fake cheery voice. When we knew she was out of hearing range we doubled over in laughter.

"Very nice 'Natey'" I said acting like a over-affectionate girlfriend, making him laugh.

"Thank you though, I can't get rid of her, but that might have done the trick" he explained being slightly serious. I smiled and hugged him lightly.

"It's nice to have a real friend for once" Nate said into my ear softly. I smiled happily, Nate was like the perfect friend.

"I know the feeling, so wanna go back to your dorm to hang out I'm kinda bored" I suggested. He gave me a mock offended look.

"How can you be bored when you with _The Nate Bleu_?" he asked incredulously, I laughed and lightly smacked his arm. We walked back to his dorm and sat on his couch watching some pointless show. I groaned and stood up, walking over to the door connecting our rooms.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, I smiled and gestured to the door.

'I'm gonna go change, I'm way to hot in these jeans and maybe I'll bring Caitlyn back with me" I explained with a wink. Nate had confided with me of his crush on my roommate. He blushed and yelled my name in annoyance. I changed quickly before dragging Caitlyn back with me to Nate's room. I walked in and stopped in my tracks, there sitting on the couch was Shane. He had been a jerk to me since I had started here two weeks ago. He looked up and noticed me, he let out a low whistle as a way of greeting. I looked down and groaned, of course thinking it was just Nate Caitlyn and me, I had worn white short shorts and a stomach revealing blue tank top.

"Shut it Shane" I growled and unhappily sat between him and Nate, since Caitlyn had taken the spot on the other side of Nate.

"Hello princess, how are you on this wonderful day?" he asked me, checking me out shamelessly I moaned sadly and laid my head in Nate's lap. Shane looked at me shocked for not choosing him as my pillow, so to stop him from whining I laid my feet on his lap. He smiled victoriously, before rubbing my legs lightly as they watched TV. I looked up and saw that Caitlyn was leaning against Nate's shoulder. I smiled and turned back to the TV, as Nate played with my hair in a friendly way. After about two hours of sitting like this Caitlyn and I got bored and walked overt to our room for a little 'girl time' while the boys started their homework.

"So, you and Nate?" I asked casually as Caitlyn brought drinks from our mini-fridge over. She nearly dropped them at the question but quickly composed herself, sitting beside me.

"He's an amazing guy, but he doesn't like me" Caitlyn sighed, I muttered 'you'd be surprised' under my breath, but of course she didn't notice.

"I think he does, but what would I know, I'm just one of his best friends" I said, it felt weird referring to one of the most wanted guys in Canada as my best friend. Caitlyn turned to me.

"You think he likes me?" she asked shyly, so unlike Caitlyn. I nodded and she went over to her desk and opened her laptop to start her homework, I grinned and did the same.

"Guys! Which color?!" Ella exclaimed rushing into the room with two nail polishes of the same shade.

"Ella, they're exactly the same" Caitlyn stated.

"So you see my dilemma!" she exclaimed we turned back to our homework as she rushed back out of the room. Caitlyn left a few minutes later for some dinner, and left me alone to practice my new song a little.

"Hello princess!" I groaned as Shane greeted me with the nickname I hated.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. He smirked and walked over to me, at the bed where I had been laying with my song book in my lap. He got up on the bed and leaned over me, his face hovering over mine. Just centimeters away from touching my lips. His warm breath ticked my face, as I tried to not feel the butterflies in my stomach that touches were creating. His one hand was lightly caressing my hip as he moved up to my ear.

"You" he said simply and then got up and left the room. Leaving me alone to think _what the hell just happened?_

**Okay guys kinda short but I'm super tired and I will update Lightening Love and C.RA on Saturday, so review and let me know what you think :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

**PS. C.R.A. Is in Canada, sorry thought I'd mention that.**

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait, but I'm almost a full time mom with all my babysitting, and by the time I get home I just want to eat and sleep :P In my last chapter a reviewer mentioned that Canadians don't scream and fawn over stars, truth is were not as bad as the US but we still do if we like the person enough**_**cough**_** Jonas Brothers **_**cough**_** I am a proud Canadian and I'm sorry if I offended anyone by saying that Canadians are star crazy . I think we kinda are, but whatever, okay enough with the long Authors Note. On with the story!**

I own nothing...Haha Shayna, Nick will be mine one day!

_Caitlyn left a few minutes later for some dinner, and left me alone to practice my new song a little._

"_Hello princess!" I groaned as Shane greeted me with the nickname I hated._

"_What do you want?" I asked annoyed. He smirked and walked over to me, at the bed where I had been laying with my song book in my lap. He got up on the bed and leaned over me, his face hovering over mine. Just centimeters away from touching my lips. His warm breath ticked my face, as I tried to not feel the butterflies in my stomach that touches were creating. His one hand was lightly caressing my hip as he moved up to my ear._

"_You" he said simply and then got up and left the room. Leaving me alone to think what the hell just happened?_

I sat frozen in shock until Caitlyn came back in the room and noticed my frozen presence.

"Mitchie!" she exclaimed snapping her fingers in front of my face. I snapped out of my shock and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Caitlyn bombarded me with questions, while I tried to process what just happened. I turned to her, and then got up without and word and went outside. I heard her calling my name but I just kept walking, I walked until I came out to the fountain. I sat down and it all came back to me, the touches, the look in his eyes. I sat there just processing it, until a hand descended onto my shoulder. I screamed and turned around to find Nate, dressed in his pajama's, just like me. His eyes screamed worry, even though we'd only been friends for a few weeks we were extremely close.

"Mitch? What happened?" he asked sitting down beside me. It hit me like a tonne of brick and the tears started to flow on their own accord. I began to sob as Nate wrapped his arms around me, pressing my head into his chest, and running his fingers through my hair as I cried.

"Shh, it's okay." he whispered into my ear, trying to calm me down. I calmed down a little after a few minutes, but silent tears still ran down my face.

"Mitch, what happened? He questioned, I looked up at him, and buried my face in his shirt.

"Shane came to see me, and he walked in and leaned above me and started touching my hip, and then I asked what he wanted and he said me. A-and the last time someone did that, he-he-he-" I couldn't take it I began to sob again, and clutched onto Nate as if he was the one who could save me.

"What did the guy do Mitch?" he asked stroking back my hair soothingly.

"He-he tried to rape me" I whispered. He gaped at me then pulled me closer.

"Shh, Mitch I'm right here. It's over" he said calming me down slightly. He shifted and picked me up, bring me inside, into my bedroom. He laid me on my bed and crawled in with me laying behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to tell that I was safe. I eventually cried myself to sleep, Nate joining me moments later.

"Mitchie!" I awoke with a start and looked around, Caitlyn was standing in front of me, angrier than I've ever seen her.

"What is Nate doing in _your_ _bed_?" she demanded. I cringed, then turned to Nate shaking him awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up groggily.

"What's happening?" he asked, realizing now that he had fallen asleep with me.

"Morning Caitlyn, how are you?" he asked nervously. She glared at us harder.

"What are you two doing in Mitchie's bed?" she demanded once more.

"Umm...I had a little problem last night and Nate was comforting me, and we kinda fell asleep" I explained, praying that she wouldn't question it. She did.

"What problem?" she asked worry flashing through her eyes. I glanced at Nate, then got up and walked to the bathroom.

**(A/N:This has been in Mitchie POV, but it's changing to Nate's for a bit )**

"What's wrong with her?" Caitlyn asked, I shrugged, telling her it wasn't my place to talk about it. I suddenly realized that Shane and Jason were probably wondering where I was. I said good bye to Caitlyn and walked through the special door, so the dorm advisor wouldn't see me. I entered the room and found Shane sitting around like nothing was wrong. Fury began to build in me, Mitchie spent half the night sobbing to me and he was just sitting around. I marched over to him and slammed him against the wall next to the closet he was looking in. He looked at me surprised, I never was one for violence.

"What's your problem?" he yelled, this just annoyed me more.

"What wrong? Oh I don't know, how about I spent half the night holding a sobbing Mitchie after your little visit to her" I said in a scarily calm voice. He eyes widened.

"Whats wrong with her? Is she okay?" he asked, I stopped short for a minute at his concern, but brushed it off and tightened my hold on him.

"I may be younger, but I swear to god that if you make her cry again, band mate or not I will kick your ass into the next century" I said in a dangerously low voice. Shane's eyes widened and I let him go and walked away to go find Mitchie.

**(Back to Mitchie's POV, sorry)**

I sat on my bed, deep in thought. I had repressed all those memories, it hurt so much to think about them, and Shane. I didn't want him to be mixed in with these memories, although he was a cocky playboy jerk, I liked him. I hated myself for that, but I couldn't help it. I sat frozen again, until Nate came in and sat down with me, keeping a protective arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him and sighed, while wrapping my arms around his torso. I needed to just have someone hold me without questioning it, he knew that. I really didn't know what I would do without Nate.

"What is going on here?" our heads shot up and saw an angry Shane in front of us.

**Ugg bad cliffy, but I'm SO tired, I hope you liked this. It's kinda short but I'll update soon, I promise. **

**Lot's of Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry about the wait, but life has been crazy and I'm now into full time babysitting, so updates may be a bit spaced out. I hope are liking CRA, your reviews are amazing! Don't forget to check out Lightening Love!**_

_**I only own Nick Jonas in my dreams**_

_I sat on my bed, deep in thought. I had repressed all those memories, it hurt so much to think about them, and Shane. I didn't want him to be mixed in with these memories, although he was a cocky playboy jerk, I liked him. I hated myself for that, but I couldn't help it. I sat frozen again, until Nate came in and sat down with me, keeping a protective arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him and sighed, while wrapping my arms around his torso. I needed to just have someone hold me without questioning it, he knew that. I really didn't know what I would do without Nate._

"_What is going on here?" our heads shot up and saw an angry Shane in front of us._

We parted immediately and blushed profusely. Nate leaned over and gave me a hug, and a small peck on the cheek, before heading back to his room.

"What were you two doing?" Shane demanded. My head snapped up and a glare hardened onto my features.

"What do you mean what was I doing? Nate's my best friend, am I not allowed to hug my best friend when I'm upset?" I asked angrily. Shane's eyes softened, and he sat beside me, fiddling restlessly with his hands.

"Nate kinda talked to me earlier about that, what did I do to upset you?" he questioned nervously. I shook my head determinedly.

"That, is something I can't tell you. Please just leave it alone?" I almost begged. He smirked, which confused me.

"You can't handle this, can you?" he asked cockily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. He moved his hand to lightly graze my thigh. I slapped his hand away disgusted.

"You can't handle that I, The Shane Gray, want you Mitchie Torres" he explained, I pushed him away in disgust.

"I can handle that, but you can't handle the fact that I_ don't_ want you" I said with a smirk of my own before getting up. He sat there shocked, while I proceeded to exit the room.

CRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRACRA

"He said he wanted you?" Caitlyn asked once more, eyes wide. I nodded and sighed unhappily.

"The problem isn't that I don't want him. Cause he is totally gorgeous, but he is such a playboy jerk" I explained, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"He is hot, but Nate is just adorable" Caitlyn sighed dreamily, I smiled at her for a second before chucking a crumpled up straw wrapped at her, to snap her out of her day dream. She blushed and started to sip her own untouched smoothie.

"Your right, Nate is a cutie, but he is the best listener. I love that about him" I said smiling. Caitlyn's eyes flashed with what looked like jealousy.

"I don't want him like that, chill" I said in humor, she blushed and looked at her smoothie, stirring it lightly.

"He probably likes you. I mean why wouldn't he, your pretty, you have a great voice, you both love to write music, I could go on forever" she muttered.

"Cait, all those reasons are what makes us great friends, he doesn't like me. And if you won't believe me, I guess I have to prove it" I said getting up and dragging her behind me.

"Where are we going?" she asked pulling out of my grasp.

"You won't believe me when I say that I don't want Nate and he doesn't want me, so were going to go ask him" I stated simply, he mouth dropped and she tried to convince me not to, but it was too late, we already outside his room. I knocked before Caitlyn could protest. Nate answered the door, his hair at all angles, clothes wrinkled and looked as if there was a coffee stain on his pants.

"What happened to you?" I asked with worry, he looked at himself, and laughed.

"I had a paper I had to email my teacher, but I kinda forgot about it until last night. So I pulled an all-nighter. What's up?" he asked giving me and Caitlyn hugs and letting us in the room. I walked over and made my self comfy on his couch, Caitlyn sitting on his bed uncomfortably. He walked over to the closet and shut the door, emerging moments later with clean jeans on, while pulling a t-shirt over his head. I looked over and saw Caitlyn checking him out and I giggled quietly. Nate came over to the couch and wrapped and arm around my shoulders.

"So what's up?" he asked once more.

"Do you like me?" I asked bluntly, he looked surprised for a moment.

"well I kinda have to like my best friend" he said stupidly, I smacked his arm lightly.

"No do you like-like me?" I asked, without as much as a blush, he answered a no.

"'I mean your great, but I love you like a sister. Why do you ask?" he questioned suspiciously. I shrugged and leaned against him lightly.

"No reason, I was just making sure" I lied easily, he looked suspicious but shrugged and hugged me to his side.

"So what do you guys want to do? I don't have any classes until tomorrow afternoon" he asked. Shane walked into the room and smirked after hearing Nate's question.

"How about truth or dare?" he suggested, the girls turned to each other and nodded.

"Hey guys!" Ella and Jason exclaimed at the same time as they entered the room hand in hand. Ella let go of his hand and ran towards me and Caitlyn, who had moved to the couch.

"Jason asked me out!" she exclaimed, causing us to burst into the girlish screams that render most who hear them deaf.

"Ow, my ears, dude do you know what you just did? They won't shut up for months now" Shane complained, which earned him a smack across the head from Nate. We stopped our squeals and moved so that the Nate could return to the couch and sit with us. Shane sat on the ground across from me, beside Jason and Ella, and I sat on the couch with Nate beside me, and Caitlyn on the other side of him.

"Okay, who goes first?" Shane questioned, we all smirked and pointed at him.

"Fine, dare I guess" he groaned. I grinned widely.

"I dare you to run through campus in your underwear, through the _girls _lounge and back to the dorm" he visibly gulped.

"The fan girls will eat me alive" he exclaimed in fear, I smirked and pointed towards the door. Just as he was about to run out of the room, he turned to me with a smirk etching his features.

"I know you did this just to see me in my underwear" he said with a wink, I pretend gagged at this. After about five minutes, we heard the tell tale screaming of the fan girls growing louder. Shane burst into the room shutting the door and locking it.

"Those girls are crazy" he yelled running to change back into his clothes. He sat down and grinned,

"I pick Mitchie" he said, I sighed, I should have known he would pick me.

"Dare" I said simply. He leaned over to whisper something into Jason's ear, whose eyes widened considerably.

"I dare you to kiss me" he grinned lazily. I was shocked for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay" I answered simply, Nate's jaw dropped and he started to protest. I walked up to Shane and pecked him lightly on the cheek, before sauntering over to my spot.

"That's not fair, that wasn't a kiss" he said annoyed.

"You didn't say where it had to be" I stated.

"I pick Nate" I said moving on with the game. He gulped and squeaked out dare as well.

"I dare you to kiss Caitlyn on the lips"

**I know I'm very evil, but I need to end it there, for I have things to do. I will try to update soon. Please review!**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know this was a long wait but I'm babysitting nine hours a day and I'm REALLY tired, but lucky me the night shift that was set up for me go canceled so you get a chapter! I'm so honored I had over 30 reviews for one chapter! You guys are amazing :D**

**Disclaimer: For the last friging if I owned Camp Rock I would have Smitchie kiss, Naitlyn get together and Jason get his bird house...and if I owned the Jonas Brothers Nick and I would be making out right now LMAO**

"_I pick Mitchie" he said, I sighed, I should have known he would pick me._

"_Dare" I said simply. He leaned over to whisper something into Jason's ear, whose eyes widened considerably._

"_I dare you to kiss me" he grinned lazily. I was shocked for a moment, then smiled._

"_Okay" I answered simply, Nate's jaw dropped and he started to protest. I walked up to Shane and pecked him lightly on the cheek, before sauntering over to my spot._

"_That's not fair, that wasn't a kiss" he said annoyed._

"_You didn't say where it had to be" I stated._

"_I pick Nate" I said moving on with the game. He gulped and squeaked out dare as well._

"_I dare you to kiss Caitlyn on the lips"_

"W-what?" he stuttered out clearly embarrassed beyond belief. Caitlyn blushed and looked down at her hands.

"I. Dare. You. To. Kiss. Caitlyn. On. The. Lips." I spoke slowly, as if talking to a two year old. He gulped, and turned to Caitlyn who still would not look up. Nate lifted her chin up with his finger softly. She refused to meet his gaze for a moment, but when her eyes met his, they couldn't look away. Nate took a deep breath and leaned down, placing his lips delicately over Caitlyn's. She sighed into the kiss and gripped his shirt tightly, his arms snaked around her waist pulling her as close as possible. I looked over at Jason and Ella, only to find them to in a lip lock. I groaned and turned to Shane, who had also noticed the two couples. He smirked and winked at me, which made me smirk internally. I leaned over slightly, just enough for Shane to see down my shirt a little, grabbing my bottle of water off the table, then promptly sitting up, leaning back casually. He groaned and threw his head back in annoyance.

"Umm... guys? I didn't say have sex on the couch" I said as I noticed Nate and Caitlyn had shifted, and were now making out. The broke apart blushing heavily, and moved to opposite ends of the couch.

"I pick Mitchie" Nate squeaked out looking every where but Caitlyn. I sighed, I really have to think these things through next time.

"Umm... I guess truth" I said a little nervously.

"Which guy in this room would be your first choice to kiss" Caitlyn spoke up, seeking revenge. I blushed and looked down mumbling my answer.

"What was that princess? I didn't hear you" Shane smirked wildly.

"I-I uh, Shane" I mumbled softly. He grinned and I blushed harder.

"I knew it, who wouldn't want me?" he exclaimed arrogantly. My head snapped up.

"In case you haven't noticed your kinda the only choice. Jason is with Ella, and Nate is my best friend" I said crossing my arms defiantly.

"Sure princess, whatever you say" Shane smirked and leaned back casually. I glared at him before turning to Caitlyn.

"I choose Caitlyn, since Jason and Ella are a little preoccupied" I said pointing at the couple which was still making out on the floor.

"Truth" she stated.

"Did you enjoy your kiss with Nate?" I asked evilly.

"Y-yes"she stuttered out, I looked at Nate, only to find that he was trying to hide his smile.

"I pick Shane" she said trying to move the attention away from herself.

"Dare" he said without hesitation.

"I dare _you _to kiss Mitchie on the lips" Caitlyn demanded, she was so going to get it when we were back in our room. He grinned, and pulled me down beside himself. He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine passionately, I tried to resist, but he pushed his mouth against mine harder and I gave in. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek, dare I say lovingly? I reached over and gripped his hair, tangling my finger in the messy strands. He pulled apart after about thirty seconds, leaving me flustered. He looked at his watch and got up easily.

"I gotta go talk to my manager, see you later guys, princess" he explained with a wink to me. Once he was out of the room I moved to the couch and leaned against Nate for the comfort I needed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing my head lightly.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, I looked up at him and smiled, he was so amazing. I nodded and he threw a pillow at the still lip locked couple. Jason glared at him and dragged Ella out the door. Caitlyn took the hint and hugged Nate and Mitchie before going to have something to eat.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked shifting so that my head was in his lap. I smiled as he began to play with my hair lightly.

"Shane is such a playboy, but I really like him. I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed, tears coming to my eyes.

"Shh, it's okay Mitch, I've known Shane for almost my whole life, and he may act like an arrogant jerk, but he really cares about you. He just sucks at showing it" he soothed with a small smile. I gave a watery smile and got up hugging him tightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Nate" I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back, rubbing my back slowly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Mitch, you mean so much to me" he whispered back. I pulled back a bit, a sly smile on my face.

"So, that kiss with Caitlyn got pretty heated" I stated, he blushed and pushed me lightly.

"About that..." he trailed off, before grabbing me and tickling me. I shrieked playfully and tried to get away, but couldn't.

"Nate! Let me go, or I'll tell Caitlyn!" I screamed, he immediately stopped and blushed.

"Mitchie! I knew I shouldn't have told you" he grumbled, sitting down, a pout on his face. I jumped onto his lap hugging him tightly. But jumped off a minute later.

"Talk to you tomorrow lover boy!" I yelled skipping to my room. I found Caitlyn with her laptop open, a beat playing, obviously a work in progress.

"How are you?" she asked joining me on the bed I fell onto.

"I hate guys sometimes" I stated burying my face in my pillow. She smirked, I knew that nothing good could come from that.

"So, how was your little kiss with Shane?" she questioned slyly.

"How was your kiss with Nate?" I asked. She blushed, then beamed.

"He's amazing all around, but god is he a good kisser" she sighed dreamily.

"I know the feeling, Shane is a fantastic kisser" we both sighed simultaneously. Ella came bouncing into the room, and Caitlyn and I shared a look before dragging her to the couch.

"Is he a good kisser?" we both asked at the same time, she nodded enthusiastically. We all burst into laughter, before I stopped short.

"Nice hickey" I said casually to Ella, who's eyes widened considerably, before she dashed to the bathroom.

"Stupid Jason" I heard her mutter, causing Caitlyn and I to fall into another round of laughter. We eventually laughed ourselves to sleep, all sharing my bed.

When morning came, I awoke to my cell phone rings loudly, I groaned and looked at it.

"Nate you'd better have a good excuse for calling me" I muttered sleepily into the phone.

"Mitchie! You're going to be late for class!" he exclaimed, I looked over at my clock and screamed, causing Caitlyn and Ella to wake up.

"We forgot to set the alarm, we only have ten minutes to get to English!" I yelled to the two girls, who started running around, trying to get dressed.

"Nate, I need you to cover for us, I'll see you in ten" I said quickly before joining the girls. We ran out the door four minutes later, running through the court yard, while fixing our hair. We ran into the class room with one minute to spare. When the teacher came in and told us to start our essays, I opened my laptop and sent an IM to Nate.

_XOXMitchieXOX:_

_Thank you! _

_Nate:_

_You're welcome, why'd you sleep in?_

_XOXMitchieXOX:_

_The girls and I fell asleep on my bed and forgot to set the alarm :P_

_TooHotShane:_

_Hey princess, sleep well?_

_XOXMitchieXOX: _

_Go away Shane_

_Nate: _

_TTYL I gotta write my essay_

_Nate has signed off_

_TooHotShane:_

_Awe where's the love? You weren't complaining yesterday during our little kiss ;)_

_XOXMitchieXOX:_

_Bye_

_TooHotShane:_

_I know you want me Mitchie_

_XOXMitchieXOX has signed off_

I looked up to see Shane wink at me before putting on his head phones and turning to his screen. I groaned looking helplessly at Nate, only to find him looking at Caitlyn lovingly. The teacher walked out of the room and I walked over to Nate.

"Just ask her out, please? You're getting annoying now" I begged, he stuck his tongue out at me, and I smiled before walking back to my seat next to Caitlyn. The teacher re-entered and clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Students, you will be assigned a project, a poetry assignment. I will pair you with someone and you will write three different poems. Hate, Love, Angst, I don't care but it will be graded. So Caitlyn and Nate, George and Kristy, Shane and Mitchie..." I turned to Caitlyn eyes wide. Shane came up sitting beside me.

"Hey partner, shall we begin?" he asked obnoxiously.

"Whatever" I muttered fiddling with my pencil.

"I know you want me just admit it" he said leaning back lazily.

"No I don't leave me alone" I exclaimed getting up and walking to the bathroom. I exited a few minutes later. I walked down the quiet hall, when suddenly a hand appeared out of no where and pulled me into the janitors closet.

**Okay that was a long one, so that's it for now. 4 DAYS UNTIL CAMP ROCK ON DVD!! Can't wait. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Lot's of Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! You are SO amazing, 122 reviews for 5 chapters? I hope you like this one, it isn't what you thought it would be ;) Keep up the amazing reviews, I love to hear your thoughts :D**

**Believe me if I owned Nick Jonas, I wouldn't be writing right now ;) LMAO**

"_Students, you will be assigned a project, a poetry assignment. I will pair you with someone and you will write three different poems. Hate, Love, Angst, I don't care but it will be graded. So Caitlyn and Nate, George and Kristy, Shane and Mitchie..." I turned to Caitlyn eyes wide. Shane came up sitting beside me._

"_Hey partner, shall we begin?" he asked obnoxiously._

"_Whatever" I muttered fiddling with my pencil._

"_I know you want me just admit it" he said leaning back lazily._

"_No I don't leave me alone" I exclaimed getting up and walking to the bathroom. I exited a few minutes later. I walked down the quiet hall, when suddenly a hand appeared out of no where and pulled me into the janitors closet._

I tried to scream, but the hand covered my mouth. My flailing limbs were held down as I was shoved roughly against the wall. The person turned on the light above us and a glare hardened on his face.

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded, he gripped me tighter, tears began to gather in the corners of my eyes.

"Do not speak to me like that! We have a problem, you are hitting on my sisters boyfriend" he stated, I looked at his confused beyond reason.

"Who's your sister? I'm not hitting on any guys" I said confused even more.

"Tess Tyler, you are hitting on her boyfriend Nate Bleu" he explained as if he was talking to child. I scoffed.

"First of all, she is _not _his girlfriend. Second, I don't hit on Nate, he's my best friend. And third if you don't let me go this instant I will scream so loud you won't hear for a month." I stated calmly, emphasizing her not being his girlfriend. He smirked.

"Go ahead, scream, I dare you" he said, so I shrugged and opened my mouth, letting out an ear piercing screech. He slapped me across the face, and I gaped at him.

"You try that again, and I won't be so nice next time. Stop hitting on her boyfriend, and we won't have a problem. And if you tell anyone about our little meeting, let's just say it won't be pretty" he stated. I was about to scream again, when the door opened.

"Oh you bet you ass it won't be pretty if you don't take your filthy hands off her" it was Shane, I never thought I'd say this but, I was glad to see Shane. Tess' brother smirked and ran his hands down to my hips, then lower. I squirmed helplessly, this sent Shane over the edge. He pounced at him, knocking him off of me. I fell onto the floor and screamed as I landed on my arm. Shane stopped punching him and turned to me. Tess's brother ran out of the room and down the hall, but Shane didn't leave my side.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked gently. I tried to lift my arm, but screamed out in pain. He gently put it onto his lap to examine it.

"We need to get you to the nurse it looks broken" he muttered helping me up. I saw his eyes darken in anger when he saw the bruises that Tess' brother left on my arms.

"Thank you Shane" I whispered as he held me around the waist as we walked to the infirmary. He gave me the softest smile I had ever seen from him, and tightened his grip on my waist lightly. My wrist was broken, as it turned out, so I had a cast put on it. Shane stayed the entire time, holding my other hand tightly. When we entered my room, I was bombarded by questions. Shane guided me to my bed, and covered me with a blanket.

"Guys, give her some air, I'll explain later" Shane said ushering Jason and Ella out the door. They waved and went to dinner, worried. Nate was by my side in seconds.

"Mitch? What happened?" he asked softly, I sat up in my bed, so I was leaning against him.

"Tess' brother pulled me into the janitors closet and shoved me around a bit, telling me to stop hitting on you" I muttered looking at my hand, that wasn't the cast. Nate reached over and laced his with mine.

"I'm sorry you got mixed up in this, did he hurt you?" Nate asked fearing the worst, I looked down and raised my hand out from under the covers, showing him my cast.

"When Shane tackled him off of me, I fell and broke my wrist. It's not that bad, really" I tried to reassure him. I loved Nate all to pieces, but he was an over-analyzer, which annoyed me to no end.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course it's bad! What's his name? He's gonna get a piece of my mind" Nate rambled until I put my finger to his lips.

"Shane took care of it. He saved me" I explained softly, turning to the boy in question. He smiled softly.

"I'm just glad your okay" he muttered looking at his feet, which were awkwardly kicking at the carpet. Caitlyn burst into the room and screamed when she saw me.

"Where were you!? I couldn't find you, so I freaked out!" Caitlyn screamed rushing over to the bed.

"Umm, a little incident, Shane? Can you explain, I'm really tired" I yawned moving so I was resting my head against Nate's chest.

"Is this okay?" I asked Nate as I felt my eyes falling shut. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled into my hair.

"Yea, it's fine" he yawned as well. He fell asleep, and I joined him listening as Shane and Caitlyn talked quietly.

When I awoke the next morning I found Caitlyn and Shane fast asleep on the couch, Caitlyn resting against Shane. I stretched and shook Nate awake, he groaned and hugged me tighter.

"Nate wake up" I whispered, as to not wake Shane and Caitlyn. He mumbled something, intrigued I listened as he mumbled some more.

"Mitchie" he sighed in his sleep, I gasped. He shifted for a moment before opening his eyes slowly. I watched as he woke up, noticing what I didn't before. He really was a cutie, his deep brown eyes lit up when he saw me, which made my heart flutter slightly.

"Morning, you wanna get some breakfast?" he asked stretching, not fazed by waking up next to me, _again_.

"Yea, just let me get dressed. Let Shane and Caitlyn sleep, they need it" I said going to the en-suite bathroom. We got dressed and headed out to breakfast, eating in almost silence. When Nate dropped me off at my room, I walked in and leaned against the now closed door. All I could think was, _do I like Nate?_

**Okay guys, this is now the time for you to vote. I can have this be just a doubting time, and have it still be Smitchie, and Naitlyn. Or this could become a Nitchie and Shaitlyn. It's up to you, I can write either. I hope you liked this, it was a bit short, but when I know which direction it's going in I'll write more. **

**Lots of luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**VOTE AND REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, well the vote was pretty much one sided with Smitchie/Naitlyn, but there were a few Nitchie lovers. SO THIS WILL BE SMITCHIE/NAITLYN. There may be some love triangle, jealousy issues, but it will end in Smitchie and Naitlyn. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, 183 for 6 chapters? You guys are great :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Jonas Brothers, or Camp Rock I wouldn't have to babysit everyday to pay for my coffee addiction**

"_Nate wake up" I whispered, as to not wake Shane and Caitlyn. He mumbled something, intrigued I listened as he mumbled some more._

"_Mitchie" he sighed in his sleep, I gasped. He shifted for a moment before opening his eyes slowly. I watched as he woke up, noticing what I didn't before. He really was a cutie, his deep brown eyes lit up when he saw me, which made my heart flutter slightly._

"_Morning, you wanna get some breakfast?" he asked stretching, not fazed by waking up next to me, again._

"_Yea, just let me get dressed. Let Shane and Caitlyn sleep, they need it" I said going to the en-suite bathroom. We got dressed and headed out to breakfast, eating in almost silence. When Nate dropped me off at my room, I walked in and leaned against the now closed door. All I could think was, do I like Nate?_

"Mitchie? What's wrong?" I looked up to find Caitlyn looking down at me. I stood up and gave a weak smile before walking over to my guitar, without a word. I started to strum softly, but my guitar was plucked out of my hand by Caitlyn moments later.

"What's wrong?" She asked again. I got up and walked out of the room, still not saying a word. This was so not something to talk to her about. I walked out side and sat down under a large oak tree on campus. What if I did like Nate? I groaned and put my head in my hands. A hand descended on my shoulder making me shriek, I turned and found Nate looking down at me. Perfect, just who I wanted to see. He sat down beside me and I sighed, even when he was the reason for my distress I needed him. He wrapped his arm around me, and all I could think was how natural it was for us.

"Mitch? Please tell me what's wrong" he requested, the hurt in his voice breaking my heart.

"I'm questioning some things in my life" I said vaguely, he gave me a look and I sighed.

"I can't choose between two guys, one is kind of a jerk, but really sweet too, and the other is just plain amazing, but I don't thing he likes me" I sighed, burying my face against his shoulder. He gave a small chuckle.

"What guy wouldn't like you? Honestly, you're so amazing"he said kissing my temple softly. I sighed against his shoulder.

"You don't" I whispered, low enough that I thought he couldn't hear me. I was wrong. He pulled me up to look him in the eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked emotions flickering through his eyes rapidly.

"I said that the one guy I want to like me doesn't" I repeated looking at my hands. He grabbed me un-casted hand and entwined our fingers.

"Mitch? What did you really say?" he asked again, we were now sitting with me straddling him, and his arms around my back holding me in place. I looked down at the grass, before lifting my eyes to meet his. Impulsively I leaned down and placed my lips over Nate's. He was shocked for about a split-second, but sooner rather that later he was kissing back, with full force. He gripped my t-shirt pushing his tongue against my lips. I smiled lightly into the kiss and granted him entrance. When air became a necessity we pulled apart, eyes wide. Nate's cheek suddenly reddened, which made me giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" he demanded embarrassed.

"We just had a full-blown make-out session and you weren't shy at all, then we stop and you start shy-Nate again" I teased, he grinned and leaned up, pressing his lips against mine again.

"We need to talk about this, let's go to my room. We have an audience" he said whispering the last part. I blushed and got up, Nate following close behind. Half way to the dorm, our hands entwined, causing smiles to erupt on our faces. We entered his room and sat on the couch. He took my hand looking me in the eyes.

"Mitchie, you are so amazing. I don't want to loose you if something were to go wrong in a relationship" he confessed.

"You couldn't loose me if you tried. Maybe a trial, you know try out dating and see if it's for us" I suggested. He smiled and leaned over to give me a small peck, which ended up to be a make-out session. Nate guided me down, so that I was now laying with my back on the couch and Nate over me. His hands moved from my hip, sliding up slightly to just under my shirt. It didn't feel right.

"What the hell?!" we broke apart to find Shane and Caitlyn in front of us. We sat up guilty looks crossing our faces.

"Mitchie how could you?" Caitlyn demanded tears forming in her eyes. I stood up, pulling her out of the room.

"Caitlyn, I was trying to make sure I didn't have feelings for Nate. I don't think I do, I mean he's so amazing, but I love him like a friend and nothing more. If you had come in like ten minutes later we would have decided not to do it" I tried to explain. Caitlyn looked up at me.

"Do you have any feeling for him?" she asked quietly.

"No, nothing more than my best friend" I said honestly, she jumped into a hug with me.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" she muttered, I giggled.

"I deserved it. But for _when _you and Nate date, he is an amazing kisser" I whispered, her jaw dropped, and we burst into giggles. We turned around and opened the door, gasping at the scene. Shane had Nate pinned against the wall, almost lifting him off his feet.

'Shane! Put him down!" I screamed running over to the band mates. I pulled Nate off the wall, making sure he was okay, before turning around to glare at Shane.

"What do you think you're doing? You could've hurt him!" I demanded, he glared at me.

"What do you think _you're _doing? You know we have a thing started!" he yelled, I scoffed, trying to hide my excitement.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned in false innocence.

"This" he stated grabbing me around the waist and kissing me hard. He gripped my hips tightly, forcing his tongue in my mouth, I opened it, beginning a full-out make-out session. This felt right, I thought in the back if my mind, as his hands worked their way up the back of my shirt. We parted and I grinned, Shane leaned down pecking my nose lightly.

"So, I'm guessing Shane and Mitchie are dating?" Caitlyn guessed from her position with Nate on the couch. I blushed, while Shane smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. Shane pulled me down onto the chair he had vacated earlier, pulling me onto his lap. I looked over at Nate and Caitlyn, and smiled thinking how adorable they would be together.

"What are you thinking beautiful?" Shane whispered in my ear, I smiled and leaned against him.

"Nate and Caitlyn would be so adorable together, but Nate's too shy and Caitlyn's too stubborn.

"I have an idea" he mumbled into my neck, where he was pressing kisses moments before.

"We're going to find some where to make-out" he said dragging me out the door. I slapped his chest once we were outside.

"What? They'll be making-out in, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 2, 1" he stated looking at his watch. He walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal Nate on top of Caitlyn, their lips fused together. I laughed out loud, causing the couple to separate blushing profusely. Shane and I laughed before joining them on the couch and turning on a movie.

Within half an hour, I was leaning against Shane's chest, his arm securely around my lower back, and Nate and Caitlyn were in a similar position. We were watching some horror movie, and of course the guys had closed the curtains for _the full effect_. In other words, they wanted us to get scared and cuddle with them. A loud knock sounded on the door, and Caitlyn and I screamed hiding our faces in our guys chests. The door burst open and it was Tess's brother, angry as ever.

"I told you to stop your thing with Nate, and I catch you making out in the quad?" he demanded.

**Yes, I know I suck at leaving you at cliff hangers, but there you go. Smitchie and Naitlyn. I have an idea of doing another version of this from, Nate's POV and make it Nitchie, but I need to know if anyone would read it. So let me know. This shows how much I love you guys for two reasons, One: I'm dead tired after 9 hours of babysitting brats Two: I gave you the Smitchie AND Naitlyn in one chapter. So leave me a review :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys! I am pumped! I went to the concert I almost didn't get to, and it was AMAZING! Simple Plan, Faber Drive, CIWWAF and Metro Station; so fantastical! So here's the next chapter, I'm trying as hard as I can to update frequently, but I'm having family issues, and school starts in 2 days, so this may be the last chapter for a while :( Don't forget to read Lightening Love and CRA2!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Jonas Brothers or Camp Rock I wouldn't be writing on this site and I would have millions of dollars, instead of the 98.04 in my account right now :P**

"_We're going to find some where to make-out" he said dragging me out the door. I slapped his chest once we were outside._

"_What? They'll be making-out in, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 2, 1" he stated looking at his watch. He walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal Nate on top of Caitlyn, their lips fused together. I laughed out loud, causing the couple to separate blushing profusely. Shane and I laughed before joining them on the couch and turning on a movie._

_Within half an hour, I was leaning against Shane's chest, his arm securely around my lower back, and Nate and Caitlyn were in a similar position. We were watching some horror movie, and of course the guys had closed the curtains for the full effect. In other words, they wanted us to get scared and cuddle with them. A loud knock sounded on the door, and Caitlyn and I screamed hiding our faces in our guys chests. The door burst open and it was Tess's brother, angry as ever._

"_I told you to stop your thing with Nate, and I catch you making out in the quad?" he demanded._

"I-I-I didn't" I lied, hoping he would believe me. He scoffed.

"I saw you!" he stated angrily, advancing closer to me. Shane wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"Touch her again and die" Shane growled in a low voice. Tess' brother lunged at me, I screamed hiding in Shane's arms. When I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes to find Nate above him, pinning him down.

"If you lay one finger on her, you'll be lucky to be able to walk again" Nate growled in a voice that was very unlike him. Tess' brother scoffed once more and shoved Nate off himself, before looking at me menacingly. Shane shot up to tend to his band mate on the floor, leaving me on the couch.

"N-Nate? Shane?" Tess's brother grinned and grabbed my arm, when a hand stopped him.

"I warned you, you touch her you die" Shane said in a low angry voice. Tess' brother turned to Shane, and saw the pure hatred in his eyes. He ran out the door without a thought, knowing Shane wouldn't hesitate to kill him. I let a sob escape my throat, making Shane, Nate and Caitlyn, who was tending to her boyfriend on the floor, look up. Shane was by my side in seconds, hugging he tightly.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm right here" he muttered softly in my ear.

"He's not going to give up, is he?" I asked looking at Shane with wide eyes.

"When I call the police he will" He said getting up.

"Nate watch her. Do not let her out of your sight, until I get back" Shane instructed, Nate nodded, pulling Caitlyn over to the couch. Shane marched out the door, leaving me with Nate and Caitlyn.

"Mitchie? Do you want me to leave?" Caitlyn asked tentatively.

"No, unless you want to?" I said leaning against Nate.

"Of course not, what do you want to do?" she asked. I hugged Nate's torso tightly, making him smile and hug me back.

"Just sit here, I don't want to go outside" I said. Caitlyn nodded and excused herself to the bathroom. Nate hugged me tighter and laid a soft kiss in my hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"You're the best Nate" I exclaimed leaning back against him, and turning on the TV. I shifted a bit and moved so I was now leaning my face against Nate's neck, with our arms tightly wound around each other. Nate smiled and kissed my cheek a few times. I grinned, it was amazing how we were making out hours before and now we were back to our old selves.

"Mitchie? Can I talk to you in our room?" Caitlyn asked, just after exiting the bathroom. I nodded and got up, placing a kiss on Nate's cheek before following Caitlyn to our room.

"Call if you need anything!" Nate exclaimed as we exited the room.

"What's up?" I questioned once we were in our room. She turned to me, glaring.

"This has gotta stop" she stated, I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Nate. Being all cutesy. He's mine, back off" Caitlyn fumed, making me shrink a bit under her intense glare.

"Nate and I are just friends, we went through this already" I tried to reason, she scoffed.

"Do _just friends _kiss each other on the cheek all the time? Do they hold each other closer then they do to their boyfriend or girlfriend? Do they?" Caitlyn screamed.

"When you're as close as Nate and I are, it just comes naturally" I explained.

"You don't get it, do you?" she demanded, I shook my head.

"No, I don't Caitlyn, what is with this sudden jealousy?" I questioned calmly.

"He's my boyfriend now, he doesn't hold me that close. He doesn't rush to see if I'm okay. But I'm not his 'precious little Mitchie'" she screamed angrily, tears falling down her cheeks rapidly. I ran over and hugged her.

"Cait, Nate and I are friends, he really likes you. He talks about you all the time!" I exclaimed, she blushed slightly.

"Really?" she asked tentatively, I nodded.

"He's new to this Caitlyn. He has no idea what do with a girlfriend, I'm just his friend so he doesn't have to be perfect with me. But he feels like he has to be with you" I said pulling out of our hug. The door burst open and we looked over to find Shane.

"Thank god!" he yelled running over to me and embracing me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he let go of me.

"I told Nate not to let you out of his sight, but he did. So I panicked" he explained, I giggled at his protectiveness.

"Caitlyn and I had some issues to work through" I stated, leaving it at that. I yawned tiredly, leaning against Shane.

"I'm tired" I muttered into his chest. He laughed before scooping me up into his arms and dropping me onto my bed. He got in behind me and hugged me close.

"I was always jealous when Nate got to hold you like this" he muttered into my ear. I smiled before lacing our fingers together and falling asleep.

"Mitchie!" I opened my eyes, blinking at the harsh light that was streaming through the window. I shifted reaching for Shane, but he wasn't there.

"What's wrong Cait?" I asked the girl who was frantically shaking me.

"It's Nate! I can't find him or Shane! When I called their cells I got this" she exclaimed turning on her cell.

" _I warned you " _

Tess' Brother.

**Okay, yes I know short, but I am dead tired and I wanted to give you this before school started. I hope you like it, I'm hoping to update CRA2 tomorrow. Leave a review with your thoughts. :D**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**

_**REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Dodges flying objects) Okay, so... long time no see? I'm so sorry for the wait my mom took my computer for the past 2 and a half weeks, and I've had so many projects and test's (grade 10 is hard :S) I have my computer back now, so expect update as often as possible, keep up your amazing reviews, and don't forget CRA2 and Lightening Love!**

**All I own is my hopes dreams, songs and this story... and one day Nick and Joe Jonas! :P**

"_Mitchie!" I opened my eyes, blinking at the harsh light that was streaming through the window. I shifted reaching for Shane, but he wasn't there._

"_What's wrong Cait?" I asked the girl who was frantically shaking me._

"_It's Nate! I can't find him or Shane! When I called their cells I got this" she exclaimed turning on her cell._

" _I warned you " _

_Tess' Brother._

I looked down, tears falling freely from my eyes. This was my fault, my best friend in the world and my boyfriend were kidnapped, because of me. I looked up at Caitlyn, standing as I did so.

"We have to go find them" I stated. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"How? We can't reach their cells, so what can we do?" she rambled, I thought for a moment, then it hit me.

"Shane got that new expensive phone, right?" I exclaimed, Caitlyn nodded, confused for a moment.

"Yea, he's been bragging about it all week" she said, obviously confused.

"It has a tracker! We call the phone company and they can tell us the location!" I yelled, reaching for my own phone. I told the operator the information and they told me an address. I thanked him greatly and hung up beaming.

"I know where they are, he's not very smart, he didn't even leave the campus" I exclaimed hugging Caitlyn. We dashed out the door, me leading her to the building. It was an old class room abandoned this year due to lack of students. We crept inside and let out a breath of relief when we saw the boys alive and un-harmed.

"Surprise surprise, you came to save your little boy toys" my head snapped around, and I found Tess' brother staring at me.

"Mitchie!" Shane and Nate exclaimed at the same time. It wasn't soon enough and I was soon caught by his arms, and pulled over to where the boys were. He threw me to the ground harshly, making me yelp in pain when I hit my broken arm. Shane was by my side in seconds, Nate close behind him.

"Mitch, baby, are you okay?" he asked gently, shifting me to look at him. I beamed hugging him tightly.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed against his neck, hugging him tighter. He moved me so I was facing him, examining me for any harm.

"Yea, yea I'm fine, how are you?" he demanded examining my arm closely. I giggled lightly, pecking his cheek.

"I'm fine, I just hit it when I hit the ground" this sentence seemed to bring us back down to earth- where we were being held by a psycho.

"Okay now that we're done with the mush fest, we can get down to business" Tess's brother snapped.

"Okay, I can't ignore this anymore, what is your name? I mean seriously, you've been messing with us for like two weeks now. Can we at least know your name?" Caitlyn exclaimed randomly, our four heads turned to her.

"It's Albert Tyler, Tess, told me to tell you to stop hitting on Nate, and so I'm here to make sure that happens" he stated. Shane giggled childishly at his name, but I hit him, shutting him up immediately.

"I am not hitting on Nate! Gosh you're stupid! I have a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend!" I screamed frustrated beyond belief.

"Yea, Tess is his girlfriend" he stated. I groaned, and pointed to Caitlyn who was now sitting beside Nate, with his arm around her waist tightly.

"Caitlyn is his girlfriend and Shane is my boyfriend. Tess, is just trying to cause trouble!" I yelled exasperated. Albert shook his head blinking rapidly, before pulling out a gun.

"Shut up all of you, or I'll blow your heads off!" we all silenced. We all stood still, no one daring to move.

"Freeze!" We looked towards the door, the police. I looked over at Caitlyn to see her smirking, she must have called them. Albert looked around, like a deer caught in headlights and turned to me.

"You started this, it's your fault!" he screamed, pulling the trigger. I screamed, closing my eyes, when I didn't feel anything, opened my eyes. I screamed louder seeing Shane in front of me blood seeping through his shirt.

"Shane!" I exclaimed bending down to help him. He was breathing heavily, when the paramedics arrived, moments later. They lifted him onto the stretcher, that had seemed to appear out of no where.

"Please let me come with you" I begged as they loaded him onto the ambulance. The nurse looked at me and nodded, helping me into ambulance. As we rode to the hospital my hand never left Shane's, holding onto him for dear life. When we arrived I was taken to the waiting room, where I met up with Nate and Caitlyn. They sat together on the couch, Nate's arm protectively around her shoulder. I smiled lightly- despite the situation. Nate was finally learning how to act around her. We sat in the room for two hours, before the doctor finally emerged.

"He's fine, the bullet just hit skin in his arm, he should recover after about two weeks. But until then, no straining his arm, which means no sports or playing instruments" he explained, obviously not knowing who he was.

"Can I see him?" I asked, he nodded saying only I could go in today. I waved good bye to Nate and Caitlyn who were going back to school, both having classes they needed to attend. I followed the doctor to his room, where I found Shane. He looked so small laying in the hospital bed, and ran over grasping his hand tightly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled warmly at me.

"Hey baby" he rasped, his voice scratchy. I beamed, tears falling from my eyes as I embraced him.

"Thank god your okay" I whispered kissing him soundly. He kissed me back, rubbing his good arm along my side. We parted and he helped me onto the bed, me laying against his chest, and he stroked my hair with his good hand.

"I know it's too soon to say, but I think I love you" he whispered. I looked up at him beaming still.

"I love you too Shane, you took a bullet for me, you risked your life for me. I love you so much" I exclaimed kissing him lightly, before settling my head on his chest and hugging his torso tightly.

"I would take a million bullets just to see you smile Mitchie" he stated kissing my hair softly. I smiled and sighed before falling into a deep sleep.

"Mitchie" I groaned a snuggled further into whatever I was laying on. The voice and prodding of my shoulder did not cease so I slowly opened my eyes to find a man in a uniform standing in front of Shane- whom I was still laying on.

"This is Dr. Yerts, he's from the the mental institution" Shane explained sitting me up right, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"We are every sorry for Mr. Grey's injury due Albert's escape" he said, my eye widened.

"He had a mental problem?" I questioned. He nodded, before wishing Shane a fast recovery and departing. I laid back against Shane.

"I love you" Shane whispered sweetly into my ear, as I dosed back into sleep.

"Love you too pop star" I responded before falling asleep with a small smile on my face.

**Okay guys I'm sorry, but I just recently ( as in Friday) got my heart completely crushed, so heres the update tell me what you think, I almost got this out to you on Friday, but my computer had a virus, so there will be a temporary hiatus, (like a week) so keep up the support :)**

**Luv,**

**Drama Queen**


End file.
